


Bad Ideas

by Fuckingstalememe



Series: Meme Prompt Series [5]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Multi, Polyamory, Short & Sweet, Tour Bus, Touring, Trench Era, jenshler has my heart also i love debby so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuckingstalememe/pseuds/Fuckingstalememe
Summary: Imagine having sex with a ghost and then someone walks in and they see your asshole just widening and narrowing for no reason.





	Bad Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> hey. so its been a hot minute. trench is out now. ive been going through a huge art/writers block for like all my kinds of art and writing i do (i also do painting and make up and essays) but the other day i suddenly broke through it so now you have this piece of trash :) also the title is from tessa violet's new single go check it out its amazing.

The bandito tour was amazing. Honestly it was the best tour Josh had been on. Well that's not true, his first tour with tyler was amazing and nothing will ever beat it. Even if it was mostly them sleeping in the van and sharing motel beds. The Bandito tour was amazing and it was only he first leg.that being said it was a little hectic. They went on hiatus for a full year. A whole year of nothing. no interviews. No touring. no traveling. Well not no travelling, i mean he still had to fly back to LA and Columbus at various times. And then, of course, no posting at all. Which was. Hard. especially with Jim. BUT OVERALL okay it sucked and Josh and Tyler were so excited to be back on tour. They were all asleep on the bus (except Andrew of course) on the way to the next city of the short first leg of the tour. It was like 3am. Josh was asleep in his bunk. Not the best but Josh actually preferred travelling while they were sleeping because that way he could spend all day out exploring the new place they were in. Asleep. Sleep. It never come easy for either of them but Josh was a little better at it. To paint a mental picture (portrait), josh, debby, jenna, and tyler all shared one bus by themselves now that they had like 5 million buses. Tyler and Josh shared one wall of bunks while the girl shared the other, josh on the bottom (hahaha), level with the floor, and tyler right above him. Jenna was directly across from tyler and debby was up above her, not wanting to sleep across from her boyfriend because she didn’t want to sleep on the goddamn floor. So, it was 3 am. And Josh was awoken to a text message.  
“Imagine having sex with a ghost and then someone walks in and they see your asshole just widening and narrowing for no reason.”   
What the fuck. What the actual fuck. Tyler robert joseph. Why. what. Who. no. no. NO!  
“what the actual fuck tyler it’s 3 am. You just woke me up!!!”  
“But just imagine”  
“Imagine thinking before you speak”  
There was a shaking above him. Then suddenly a thump on the ground next to his face. “Why do you always sleep on the very bottom bunk? No one else likes it down here” Tyler wiggles into the bunk with josh. Josh scooted back. Tyler scooted closer. This went back and forth until josh was pressed up the wall and tyler was on top of him.   
“Hey.” Tyler winked.  
“Don’t act like you didn’t just send that to me, dickwad.” josh shoved him but tyler just threw himself all the way on top of the older boy.   
“whatever do you mean dear?” tyler kissed him on the nose.   
“Stop bro.” they argued back and forth until a yell broke their bickering,   
“CAN YOU GUYS SHUT UP THERE ARE ONLY 4 OF US ON THIS BUS AND WE CAN HERE EVERY SINGLE WORD YOU SAY”  
“Sorry Jenna!” the boys chime in sync.  
“Okay but jenna,” josh whined  
“Yeah jenna you don’t understand.” tyler said, cautiously,knowing what his wife was capable of.   
“You didn’t hear what Tyler said.”  
“It was so funny” “it was terrible” they said at the same time.  
“GO TO BED OR YOUR GOING TO WAKE UP THE BABY!”  
“Sorry Debby!” the boys say, once again, at the same time because they are creepy boys who say things at the same time.   
“Woof” exclaimed jim, announcing his arrival into the conversation.  
“COME ON YOU WOKE UP THE BABY”  
“Well which one of us is yelling right now.”  
“Guys. it is 3 am. Please. You have a show tomorrow. Just go to sleep. You can fuck in the morning we do not have time for this.”  
“Technically it is the morning.” Josh says  
“We aren’t fucking yet i was working up to that.” Tyler explains.   
“Well work up to it in the morning.”  
“I hope a ghost does fuck you so i can break up with you and kick you out of this GOSH DARN BAND.”  
“YOU WANT A GHOST TO DO WHAT TO MY HUSBAND” Jenna yelled, a certain flailing noise came from her bunk and persnaps she climbed into debby’s bunk to complain about the boys.   
“IT WAS HIS IDEA JENNA DONT YELL AT ME!” JOSH REPLIED  
There was a sudden yell from the front of the bus where their driver, Andrew (@tourmangler on instagram promo for my mans) “I'm trying to focus on the road go to bed and quit fuckin yellin!”  
“Sorry!” yelled jenna and debby while the boys mumbled so random excuses and jim whimpered and laid back down in the bunk across from josh’s. Yes jim slept in a bunk. Yes it was adorable. Yes it was the bottom bunk on the floor next to josh. It’s the best idea Jordan Dun has ever had.   
“Fine fine, we will have passionate sex without the 2 of you, tomorrow, good night ladies!” Tyler called out, snuggling into the small space with josh.  
“HEY WAIT!” the girls yelled  
CUT TO CREDITS

**Author's Note:**

> please follow me on tumblr before it goes to shit im wishicouldgetausername theres a LOT of jenshler. also please leave some comments and some kudos i need love. okay thanks bye ❤


End file.
